1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wallets, and more particularly, to a wallet configured to retain a plurality of credits cards in a compact area.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional wallets have been used for well over a century. Many years ago, the primary purpose of a wallet was to hold currency, namely a plurality of bills. As the years have gone by, the wallet has been transformed into a retainer of credit cards, identification cards, and business cards. The use of hard currency has been reduced and replaced by the use of credit cards. Although the function of the wallet has changed, the size, shape and configuration of the conventional wallet has stayed the same. Conventional wallets are merely designed to carry a lot of currency bills with only a few cards. These conventional wallets may hold only a maximum of ten cards in either tight fitting leather pockets or in plastic pockets.
Conventional wallets typically fall into two categories, the bi-fold and the tri-fold. With either type of wallet, the cards held in the pockets of the wallet are overlapped one on top of the other in horizontal pockets (turned laterally). This configuration results in wallets having a thickness of two inches or more, even when carrying a moderate number of cards.
Because of the thickness and unwieldiness of the conventional wallets, the user must be resigned to a large bulge in the back pocket or simply carrying the wallet to avoid carrying such a thick object in pockets.
Although there are no known prior art teachings of a device such as that disclosed herein, prior art references that discuss subject matter that bears some relation to matters discussed herein are U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,891 to Gardner (Gardner), U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,279 to Seamon (Seamon), U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,311 to Obenski (Obenski), and U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,298 to Grayson et al. (Grayson).
Gardner discloses a billfold designed and adapted to specially carry receiving currency of “recent” issue, which has a short length and width as compared to the former issue. Gardner's wallet includes a retaining pocket for holding the bills with an accordion style opening. However, Gardner does not teach or suggest the carriage of a plurality of cards (e.g., credit cards) in a thin configuration.
Seamon discloses a wallet having a foldable multi-card holder. The holder is an overlapping plastic insert holding several credit cards. However, Seamon merely discloses the stacking of credit cards, one on top of another. This configuration suffers from the disadvantage of creating a thick wallet. In addition, it is difficult to remove a specified card from its pocket.
Obenski discloses a billfold and credit card carrier which includes a pair of nested pockets shaped and dimensioned to hold adjacent stacks of banknotes, and a series of credit card-sized pockets for holding credit cards, a driver's license and like items. However, Obenski does not teach or suggest a side by side layout in an album configuration. Obenski merely discloses a side by side layout of cards. Obenski suffers from the disadvantage of requiring the unfolding of the wallet to retrieve a credit card. Obenski is complicated and difficult to retrieve specific cards retained within the carrier.
Grayson discloses a removable insert which is used to frame and protect photographs and the like for use in conventional wallets. Grayson merely discloses a retainer for photographs. Grayson does not teach or suggest a wallet for retaining credit cards in a thin configuration which allows easy access to the cards and currency retained within the wallet.
A wallet is needed which carries a large number of credit cards in a compact configuration while allowing quick and simple access to the cards retained in the wallet. Review of the foregoing references reveals no disclosure or suggestion of such a wallet. Thus, it would be a distinct advantage to have a wallet which may retain a plurality of credit cards in a “thin” configuration in a side by side layout and photo album fashion. It is an object of the present invention to provide such a device.